


驱魔俱乐部成员也会有烦恼！

by don_donaQ



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Exorcisms, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/don_donaQ/pseuds/don_donaQ
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro), 心/能井/心
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	驱魔俱乐部成员也会有烦恼！

晚上，心回到了公寓。他今天一无所获，连晚饭都没有吃。

他把外套脱掉挂在旁边，外面突然响起了「砰砰」的敲门声。

「能井吗？」

「晚上好，前辈！」门外传来爽朗的声音。

心打开门，能井马上挤了进来，高大的身躯在拥挤的空间里显得有些局促，但是她脸上带着愉快的笑容：「我带了比萨！芝士加量！我猜前辈肯定还没吃晚饭吧！」

「哦……」心在她身后关上门，「你刚刚训练完吧？」

能井是学校橄榄球队的正式队员，每天下午都要训练两三个小时。

「啊，是的！可以借前辈的浴室吗？！」能井把巨大的运动挎包往地上一扔，就走进了浴室，「我还没洗澡就赶过来了！」

「用呗，」心喃喃道，「反正你也已经进去了。」

「前辈！等我一起吃饭！不准偷吃！」

「知道啦知道啦。」心回头看了一眼狭小的学生公寓，把餐桌上的杂物清开，把三盒大比萨放在上面。说实话，他真的挺饿的，但是他答应了能井等她，也只好等着。心坐在旁边，整理课本和论文资料。他和能井都快要毕业了，都已经决定了接下来去烟老大那里工作。

毕竟他们两人已经是烟的「驱魔俱乐部」的重要成员了。这个俱乐部是烟出于个人兴趣搞起来的，表面上是一家超自然现象主题的猫咖，实际上成员们会在店里接受驱除恶魔和鬼魂的工作。心很享受和恶魔战斗，同时他又能赚到不少零花钱，他喜欢这份工作。

「啊，前辈！你有衣服可以换吗？！」

「我的衣服你穿不下啊，真是的。」

「我包里可能有衣服！可以帮我找一下吗？！」

「什么叫可能有啊，自己要知道包里有什么才行啊。」心叹了口气，拉开能井的包链。里面混乱地塞着课本文具，半干不湿的毛巾还有钉鞋。心翻出了一个透明密封袋，里面看起来是干净的衣物。

「好了！我洗好了！」

「停！别直接出来！」心马上紧张地大喊。她好几次都这样毫不在乎地光着身子就跑出来，能井或许觉得无所谓，但是心很有所谓。他走到浴室门边，侧开脸说：「衣服，给你。」

「谢谢前辈！」能井打开门，取走了衣服。

心听声音就知道她肯定直接完全把门打开了。

能井洗好出来，身上穿着白色的运动背心和比基尼，一头略湿的头发垂下来，看起来比平时温顺。

「汽水、汽水——」她哼着小调打开冰箱，找出了两罐可乐，拎在手里就撬开了拉环，用脚关了冰箱门，回到餐桌旁。心打开比萨的包装，虽然比萨有点凉了，但是这不妨碍心觉得它们好吃。

「前辈今天去看了那只恶魔吗？」能井拿起两块比萨，叠在一起直接塞进嘴里。

心点点头，拿过一罐可乐，「它今天一整天都没出来。」

「昨天委托人是不是还被骚扰了？」

「是啊，」心轻轻皱起眉头，「昨天那种情况太危险了，那男人的灵魂差点就被吃掉了。结果今天我去找它，它就躲着不出来了，这下怕不是打草惊蛇了。」

恶魔和鬼魂会受到人的负面情绪吸引，从地狱来到人间，恶魔会企图吃掉人的灵魂，而鬼魂会企图附身于人。它们在天黑之后才会出现，白天它们和空气一样无害，会在一个固定的地方停留。

「直接把它逼出来暴揍一顿就是了！反正平时也是这样干的！」

心点点头：「我和委托人约了明晚见面。明晚这个恶魔就要粉身碎骨。」

「我和你一起去！」能井兴奋地举起双手。

「但是委托人说只会付一个人的费用诶……」心推了推眼镜，「我们一起分也可以，但是你就……」

「我不要报酬！」能井打断了他，「我就是想和前辈一起去！」

「你喜欢就去咯。」心嘴角牵起一个很小的微笑。目前看来，这个恶魔比其他他杀过的恶魔都要狡猾，有能井陪着，心觉得没那么紧张了。他们两人经常一起搭档除魔，他们都不是为了钱，而是沉浸于那种和邪物战斗血脉偾张的兴奋感。

「太好了！前辈！」能井扑上来，抱住了心，后者费了好大劲支撑住能井的体重，一只手回抱住她，拍了拍她的背，手掌触到她的卷发和光裸的脊背。

呃。他心里为自己尴尬了一会，而能井好像依然完全没在意到这种事。

「……能井？」

能井抱着心，脑袋枕在他的肩膀上，湿而微凉的头发贴着他的脖子，随着呼吸均匀起伏的胸脯抵着他的胸口，手臂紧紧地圈住他的身体。气氛就好像突然被打翻的杯子、把沉默洒得到处都是，在这间狭小的学生公寓里、在餐桌在一堆还没吃完的比萨旁、不断挥发。

「……你睡着了？」心小心翼翼地问。

「哪有睡着啦！！」能井突然弹起来，松开了心，不停咯咯笑。

「我还以为你训练太累了睡着了。」心拿起一块比萨吃。他和能井在家里吃饭，好几次见过她吃到睡着的样子。他总是怪心疼的。但是他从没跟她讲过。

能井咕哝了一句「没有睡着」，拿起下一块比萨吃起来。两个人之间再一次陷入沉默。能井默默地吃完了两块比萨，转身去冰箱里又拿了一罐可乐。

她怎么了？心看着她的背影。对方可是能井，平时一向精力充沛得不得了，跟心在一块基本都叽叽喳喳说个不停。她真的这么累吗？

能井回到餐桌旁边，站着打开了汽水罐，喝了一口。心专注着把手上这块比萨里的橄榄挑掉，他不爱吃这玩意，没注意到能井的动作。

「就算是我也会在意这种事啊……」

心愣了一下，抬头看着能井。她脸上既不是开朗活泼的表情，也不是战斗时兴奋专注的表情。眉间带着淡淡皱纹的能井，不是心熟悉的能井。

「你刚刚说什么？」心问。

「我说！」能井气乎乎地坐下来，「前辈难道就不能感知到我的心意吗？！」

心露出了疑惑的表情：「呃、什么心意？」

「啊真是的！」能井喝了一大口可乐，给自己塞了一大口比萨，「不说了！居然说什么『睡着了』……」

心则是完全云里雾里。能井从来没跟他说过这样模棱两可的话。能井单纯又直白，有不会解决的就会动用暴力和拳脚，喜欢身体接触。她就是小孩子，她从来不会纠结。心只好摸了摸她的头，算是安慰她。

能井其实自己也有些意外，为什么自己心里会感觉难过？她为什么会有这样的烦恼呢？她没经历过这样的事情，她不知道怎么处理。

能井在球场上扔出橄榄球，球在地上弹了起来，精准地跳进了队友的怀里，她抬头看天色渐暗。手臂肌肉的酸痛感隐隐传来，肚子也饿了。心傍晚要上课，她不能马上就找他一起吃饭。

「我自己先去吃一顿吧！」能井对自己说着，转身走回了更衣室洗澡换衣服。

她去了学生常去的快餐店，要了两个巨无霸套餐，寻思着晚上和前辈除完恶魔还能吃点宵夜。时间指向晚上七点，能井一边刷着社交软件，把最后的一点可乐吸到肚子里。走出快餐店的时候，稍凉的晚风钻进她的运动外套里，能井把拉链拉到下巴，往约定和心会合的地点走去。

『你的烦恼——』

风中好像飘过了这样一句话。能井在十字路口前站住。前面是红灯。

她皱起眉头。

『你的烦恼——』

能井没有听错。她遇到恶魔了，而且对方在暗处，自己在明处，她听不出它离自己有多远。

『你要去见的人——就是——烦恼的来源——』

交通灯转绿，能井迈步走出去，手悄悄地摸到运动挎包的拉链，拉开、探了进去。

『他就是你的烦恼——他让你心不在焉——』

恶魔会这样不断地干扰人的思绪，或者在人身边做些恶作剧，趁人不备就会扑上来猎走人的灵魂。能井突然觉得这个恶魔吟唱的方式自己在哪听过。

难道就是前辈正在找的那只恶魔？！

这只恶魔很会隐藏自己的踪迹，能井一路听着恶魔的吟唱都没听出它的方位。她决定把它引到和前辈会合的地方，两人合作一定能干掉它。

『那个男人——不明白——你的心意——』

晚风突然停了，树叶不再发出沙沙的细响。能井眼前的道路上，一个人都没有，路灯把所有东西都照得冷冰冰的。

『如果你这样做——』

能井又在一个十字路口停下。她还有一个街区就到了。

『听我的——你的烦恼就会解决——』

能井烦躁地等待交通灯转绿。几辆汽车从她前面驶过，恶魔的声音在她的耳朵里却越发清晰。它离自己越来越近了，但是她依然不知道它的方位，她无法发动攻击。

『你只要——找到其他的男人——告诉他——你有恋人了——』

能井终于等到交通灯转绿，大步向前走，就好像为了逃避什么一样。

『他就会属于你。』

恶魔的低语，就在能井肩侧、与她咬耳朵。

她猛地转头，却再也感知不到这只恶魔。她茫茫然地站在马路中央，向四周张望，直到交通灯再次转红，开过来的汽车朝她鸣喇叭，她才回过神，匆忙地跑到道路的另一头。

那天晚上，她和心会合之后，没有遇到那只恶魔，委托人也没有受到骚扰。能井虽然饿了，但却没有了和心在一块吃宵夜的心情。

图书馆里，有个戴着耳机的学生突然很大声讲了句话，打破了安静的氛围。

心的注意力从电脑屏幕上离开。他伸了个懒腰，摘下眼镜，揉了揉有点干涩的眼睛。他正在写论文，不知不觉已经下午五点多了。距离上一次去找那只恶魔，已经过去了一周。他每天都会和委托人联系，但是对方却说再也没受到恶魔骚扰。心知道，恶魔如果不达到目的、或者没有重大的变故，是绝对不会随便回地狱的。

但是为什么委托人就再也没受到骚扰了呢？心百思不得其解。

他收拾好电脑和书本，到柜台去办了借书手续，走出图书馆。

「能井应该差不多训练完了吧……找她一起去吃晚饭吧。」于是心往体育场的方向走去。但他却在意料之外的地方见到了能井。

她在学生食堂外面的休息区坐着，看起来好像是刚刚训练完，在便利店买了零食和饮料。她对面坐着一个高大的男生，两个人有说有笑。心对那个男生有些印象，他好像是她的队友。

「那回头见啦。」「周六下午的电影，说好了哦。」「嗯，明天见！」能井笑着答应，拿着喝完的香蕉牛奶盒子站了起来，和男生摆手道别。

心站在原地，看着她背起挎包，把饮料盒扔进垃圾箱，转向自己这个方向，看见了自己。

「前辈！」能井露出惊喜的表情，夸张地招手，快步走了过来。她从眉梢到嘴角都洋溢着快乐的情绪。

心本来想说「你不和他一起吃晚饭吗」，但是话到嘴边不知怎么的又说不出来了。她究竟是因为和那个男孩聊天这么高兴，还是因为看见了我这么高兴呢？

「要一起吃晚饭吗？」能井问。

或许是那个男孩今晚恰好有其他安排，才轮到自己和能井一块吃晚饭吧。

「嗯。」心点头。

两个人去了中华餐厅。

「喂，你们来这干嘛。」正在放学后打工的开曼不客气地招待两个人。

「开曼，怎么了？」二阶堂听到不对劲，在远处问道。

「没、没事！」开曼连忙答应，把菜单放在了两人面前。他们点了招牌的煎饺和胡椒汤。两人坐下不久，店里就坐满了客人。这里生意相当不错。

能井支着下巴，盯着心看。心早就感受到了这股异于平常的视线，但是刚刚能井和那个男孩亲密的样子还在脑中挥之不去，他不知道如何开口。

「前辈。」能井的声音格外轻柔。

「怎么了？」

服务生开曼端着两大盘煎饺和胡椒汤过来，他们的对话尴尬地多了一截空白。

「我交男朋友了。」

心的筷子顿了一下。

他笑了笑，说：「就是今天那个男生吧。」

「嗯。」能井点了点头，低头吃煎饺。她看起来好像有点不好意思。心从来没见过她这样。

「我们周末要去看电影。」

「哦——电影约会吗？」

「算是吧……」能井用筷子搅了搅胡椒汤，「我本来想穿那套黑色的皮衣的，但是现在又觉得好像不好看——」

「那套挺好看的啊。」

能井曾经穿着那套衣服和心一起去参加学校的新年派对。两个人疯玩了一整个晚上，在会场里到处闹，那是非常有趣的回忆。

「我还是去看看新衣服吧。」能井支着下巴，视线盯着半空之中，就好像陷入了自己的约会幻想之中。

「嗯，」心点点头，「好好地约个会。」

那个幻想里没有他。但是只要她能高兴，心觉得就好了。

她确实看起来很高兴。

『——』

心突然坐直，警惕地看着四周。

「怎么了，前辈？」能井问。

「你刚刚听到什么奇怪的声音了吗？」

能井疑惑地偏了偏头：「没有诶。」

「比如……恶魔的声音？」

「没有。」能井摇头。

难道是我听错了？心夹起下一个饺子，放进嘴里。他确实也没听到具体在说什么，只是有种有东西在说话的感觉。

「你和他周六去约会吗？」心找了个话题。

「嗯。他想去看最近那个恐怖电影。」

「哦哦，」心点头，「那肯定蛮刺激的。他是你的队友吗？」

「嗯！他是……」能井开始滔滔不绝地谈起这个男生，兴奋地给心一一介绍他们训练比赛的时候遇到的趣事。心认真地听着，觉得她真的挺喜欢那个男孩的，倍感欣慰。

烟坐在柜台里，怀里抱着木耳，对心说：「大好周末，年轻人不去玩来这干什么？」

「打工啊。」

木耳「喵」了一声，在烟的怀里舒展了一下四肢。

「快点去玩，不要来打扰我和木耳独处的时间。」烟摆了摆手，表示嫌弃，「能井呢？她怎么不和你在一块？」

「她去约会了。」

「约会？！」烟显然有点吃惊。对他来说，能井唯一会约会的对象就是眼前这个金发的眼镜小帅哥。

心伸手摆弄了一下柜台上的蘑菇玩偶，「她交了男朋友。」

「哈？什么时候的事？可靠吗？」作为长辈，烟还是要关心一下表妹的恋情。

「就前几天，」心说，「不过那男孩挺好的，我看过了。她挺喜欢他的。」

「嗯，你看过我就放心了。」烟点头，「但是！快点走，我还要和木耳说悄悄话呢。」

木耳听到自己的名字，又「喵」了一声，似乎在说「你看烟老大就是比较喜欢我」。

心无奈地耸肩，只好转身出去。他实在不想回去写论文了，但是一下也想不到能做什么。

或许他也可以去看场电影。他们约会应该就在附近的电影院。心一下又为自己这种想法感到不好意思。他又想碰见能井，又不想碰见她——毕竟那是她的第一次约会，自己去搅局就太不够意思了。

最后，心还是去了电影院。那部恐怖片刚好有一个场次演了十分钟了，心只能等到晚上快七点的那场去看。他坐在等候区翻越各种宣传册子，买了杯珍珠奶茶喝。

『——』

心的动作顿住了。他这次很确定，他没有听错。电影院等候区四周都铺着柔软吸音的材料，非常安静，心确实听到了不该出现在人间的声音。但是它究竟在说什么？它躲在哪里？

远处走廊传来了交谈的声音，似乎是有电影散场了。

「二号厅的观众请把不需要的爆米花桶放在这里——」服务员在走廊那边说。

二号厅？能井肯定在看这场吧？她走出来肯定会路过这里。心这么想着，不自觉地坐直了身子。

能井的身影从走廊里出现了，她穿着一条及膝的连衣裙，还有球鞋。她挽着那个男孩的手臂，两个人笑着说着什么悄悄话。

他们看起来好亲近？他们会在电影院里做什么呢？漆黑一片的电影院里，这个男生吻了她吗？一瞬间，所有的纷杂的想法心的脑海中掠过。他不自觉地站了起来，想往能井的方向走去。

『——』

有一阵刺骨的冰凉从钻进了他的心脏。

能井转头看见了金发的男孩。他僵硬地站在原地，脸色发青，两眼上翻，嘴巴半张地念叨着什么。

「前辈？！」

鬼魂抓住了心看见能井动摇的一瞬间，想要附身进去，不停地把心本来的灵魂往外抽。心的灵魂被鬼魂挤了出去一半，它已经控制不了他的身体。

「前辈！」能井看出了不对劲，却被身边的男生拉住。

「别过去。」

「你说什么？！」

『不要过去。』

能井突然感觉身后爬起一阵恶寒。她发现自己根本不认识眼前这个男生，明明刚刚和他在一起看电影，现在却完全想不起他的名字了。

他不是真的。

能井一拳把眼前的男生打翻，从运动挎包里拿出了橄榄球，用力地向心的方向投去。驱魔橄榄球如幻影一般「唰」地穿过了心的身体，打散了鬼魂的下半段。心的灵魂勉强挤回去一点，但依然于事无补。被打倒的男生跳起来，从后面勒住了能井的脖子，一手截住了返回来的驱魔橄榄球，一把捏爆，破碎的皮革射向四面八方。

能井拼命挣扎，却发现自己的力气渐渐消散。这个假货是恶魔变的，它正在吞食能井的灵魂，所以她才会失去力气。

我受了恶魔的蛊惑，让前辈陷入危险了。

她的视野渐渐模糊，意识也逐渐模糊，呼吸变得越来越困难。

我好喜欢前辈，我太自私了。

「能井！！」

心从外套里抽出随身携带的钉锤，挥手一锤，打中了鬼魂的核心，彻底打散了它，凄厉的惨叫和鬼魂消散的腥泥四处飞散。能井已经彻底失去了意识。

恶魔带着她一步步后退，长舌卷着她的灵魂送进嘴里。

「能井！醒醒！别输啊！」

心用力掷出驱魔钉锤，钉锤在空中翻滚着划出一道利落的弧，尖锐的羊角尾把恶魔的核心敲得稀烂，恶魔消散时的尖叫几乎震破他的耳膜。

能井像断线的木偶，重重摔在地上。

「能井！！」心跑过去扶起她。

她的头无力地垂在他胸口，涂了口红的嘴唇看起来还是这么鲜艳可爱。

心急忙把她背起来，向着烟的猫咖跑去。

最后在烟的帮助下，能井平安无事地醒了过来。烟从心那里知道了事情的缘由之后，也没多说什么，只是默默地想，我才不信能井会和你以外的人在一起。

晚上，能井和心又一次坐在了心公寓的餐桌旁。他们已经在烟那里吃过了晚饭，蘑菇意面蘑菇汤，虽然单调但是味道还不错。他们也不挑，经过一场混乱，两个人都饿了。

能井握住杯子，转头对心说：「对不起，前辈。」

「对不起？」心突然笑了，「为什么？」

能井咬住下嘴唇，垂下眼睑，半晌才说：「我动摇了，给了恶魔可趁之机。」

驱魔俱乐部，就是为了驱除委托人负面情绪招来的恶魔，能井没有想到，自己也会因为烦恼被恶魔盯上。她也没想到前辈也会被鬼魂盯上。

前辈有什么烦恼吗？

「你也会在意这种事……原来是这样，」心回忆起那次比萨晚餐，能井对他说的话，「能井也是有这样的烦恼的啊。」

「什么啊？」

心伸出手臂，抱住能井。她柔软的发丝贴在自己的脸上，身体温暖而强壮。

「前辈……」能井伸手也抱住他，心里有什么奇异的感觉在翻滚，好像要爆发。她喜欢前辈。拥抱也好，摸头也好，能井不仅仅是心照顾的妹妹、后辈。她想要让这些都变成恋人的拥抱、恋人的抚摸。

「我感知到你的心意了，能井。」心闭上眼睛。她就算是大大咧咧的、每天都在球场上横冲直撞、在餐桌上大吃大喝，也会有很细腻的心思。他怎么就没有早点想到呢？或许心意明了与否，他们相处的模式都一样，他们一样可以去到处玩、一样可以去看电影，但是能井想让他知道。

「我喜欢你，前辈。」能井把脸埋进他的肩膀，「我从来没喜欢过其他人。那是、那是恶魔……」

「我知道。」心笑了，揉了揉她的后脑勺，「我知道你不会喜欢别人的。」

心如果不是一开始就有所不甘，又怎么会招来鬼魂？他在电影院的时候，如果不是心生嫉妒，又怎么会让那只鬼魂得手？原来他自己也会有这样的烦恼，不想让能井离开自己的烦恼。

「我也喜欢你。」

心吻了吻她的耳朵，耳钉的金属味道和发丝里的香气混合在一起，恰恰好概括了她，他的能井。


End file.
